Katrin, Hope of Saiyans
by Marty King of Wafflemen
Summary: Katrin is an 8yr. old saiyan on the planet Vegeta, surpassing all others in her age and rank category she goes looking for bigger challenges. What is she willing to give to be stronger?
1. Prolouge

Katrin

Sayain Hope

Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ I'll get over it sniffle

This is my very first story to be posted on FanFiction so please R&R and tell me what you think

"Let me fight you Radditz!" Katrin shouted behind him. Radditz and his gang, were standing in an open field, trying to divvy up sparring partners, so that it was even, which was difficult to do with an odd number of people. Radditz turned to see who it was, and laughed, "Those are strong words, coming from a 4th class saiyan girl!" She smirked, " well, those are awfully arrogant words coming from a boy only one class higher than me," she retorted. Radditz glared at her, they both knew he was stronger, why didn't she ever give up? He finally responded,"Katrin, I'll fight you, but how many times now will it be that I've beaten you?" Katrin returned his glare,"SHUT UP! I'm gonna finish this once and for all!" She charged up and flew at him, He watched through his scanner as her power level temporarily surpassed his own, taken by surprise he sat stunned for just long enough that Katrin managed to give him a bloody nose with a punch in the face, " You'll pay for that you little wench!" he shouted, coming around behind her and knocking her out with a blow to the back of her head. When she awoke later that evening, she went home and went straight to bed, tommorrow would be very important. Tommorrow she had to see a guy about a thing.

How'd I do with the prolouge, good? bad? Please review and I promise I'll write more. I already have most of the first chap. written, and I'll post it soon,


	2. Not Just Any Guy, and A Very Big Deal

YAY! You like me, you really like me! Thanks Angel Sayain, and Gin Wu for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Does anyone here honestly think I own DBZ?

Anyhoo, On to the story

Katrin woke up early that morning, she was so excited she couldn't have slept any later anyway. She snuck out through, her window, if her mom knew where she was going, Katrin knew she'd try to stop her. Not that she could, Katrin had a reputation for doing anything someone told her she couldn't do. 15 minutes later Katrin was outside the castle, she walked up towards the guards at the door. One of the guards saw her before the other, and elbowed him while whispering something to him, the other laughed and walked up to meet her. "Well hello little lady," he said getting down on his knees to be at eye level with her, Katrin hated it when adults thought they needed to do that," One," she replied ," I am not a lady, ladies stay home and babysit, while their husbands go and fight. Two, it is not necessary to get down on your knees, if you wish to be at eye level with me, just ask, and I will fly up to yours." He got up, "Why are you here?" he asked her, sounding slightly confused," I'm here to see the king," she said proudly, the guard choked back a laugh. Katrin glared at him, the guard didn't notice, but decided to play along,"Sure," he said, once again getting down to her eye level," when we open the door, just go up the entrance hallway, till you get to the first corridor on the left, just wait in line, you came before the morning rush, so the line won't be very long. She walked, through the doors, and followed the guards instructions, when she turned the corner to the hallway wher the line was, her jaw dropped at how long it was, and she thanked god, (or whoever sayains pray to) that she'd gotten here early. If this line wasn't long she'd hate to see it after morning rush. Three hours later, she was next in line waiting impatiently, as the man in front of her groveled and begged for something unimportant." Please state your name, and business, and in your case, your age and rank," the king said, slightly bored, but interested in such a young person coming to ask him for something in his public court. Katrin dropped to her knees before speaking, Lord Vegeta was one of the few people she respected. "My name is Katrin, I am eight years old," she paused and waited for the others in the room to stop muttering about her age,"I ame a 4th class sayain, and I wish," again she had to pause for the muttering to die down,"I wish to work as a maid in your household, free of charge, in exchange for being trained by your son Prince Vegeta," this timeshe actually had to turn around and glare at the waiting crowd before they would stop talking.King Vegeta looked skeptical,"Why do you want my son to train you?" he asked, "Because I want to be an elite, like my father." Katrin replied simply."Ok, but why my son?" the king didn't know what to think,"Because I don't know of anyone stronger, my age," she said.

Unbenounst to the rest of the court, Prince Vegeta, was listening to the entire conversation, from a corner of the room, and Katrin was just adding to this young Sayain's ego."How strong are you right now, and how much stronger do you want to become?" the prince asked stepping out of the shadows, and making his presence known. "I am," she paused as she blushed realising he'd heard her comment about his strength,when she had regained her composure (which took little more than three minutes) she continued," I don't know my exact power level, the only scanner I ever owned was busted in a battle with my current rival, Radditz, but I want to be stronger than a first class sayain of my age." The prince looked her over, "Hm, I do need a new chambermaid," he said, looking at his father. The king looked at him incredulously and sighed,"Vegeta, do I want to know what happened to the maid I hired last week, what was her name, Raeka?" The prince didn't look at his father,"She disrespected me father, besides, I didn't hit her very hard, I just put her in her place." The kings brow creased, he was obviously having a hard time accepting his son's logic,"Fine," he said, sounding slightly annoyed,"whatever, just go," he said, Vegeta smirked at his victory. As they left, Katrin heard the king mutter something about 'being to old for this'. Vegeta talked as they walked down a hall, Katrin wasn't sure where they were going, she just followed unquestioningly,"Everyday, you tidy up my room, take my laundry to be done and pick it up when it's finished," he said, "other than that you just do little odd jobs for me, things I don't feel like doing myself." he finished. "I'll give you a uniform, either later today or tommorrow," he said as he stopped at a door,"Prince Vegeta," he said as a little microphone popped out of the wall, Vegeta typed something in in the keypad next to the door, "recognizing new employee," a computer voice said as a laser came out above the door, and scanned Katrin. "Persons recocnized, file created"the computer said,"preparing voice recognition." it said as the microphone popped out once more and Vegeta stepped out of the way signaling that she should do what he did. "Katrin" she said stepping up to the microphone, "Emploee recognized, enter," it said as the door slid open. As they walked in, Vegeta continued the one sided conversation they'd been having, stopping once to introduce her to Nappa,"This is my room, that's the bathroom," he said pointing to one of the two doors other than the entrance, "and that's my closet,"he added pointing to the other. She meekly raised her hand, telling him she had a question while hoping and praying she wasn't interupting,(what he'd said earlier about the previous maid was still fresh on her mind) "what is it?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed,"Um, two questions, one, when do I start training, and two, where will I be staying?" she asked. He smirked,"what's so funny?" she asked, noticing the closest facial expression Vegeta knew to a smile. "Nothing," he said," I just think its interesting, that you'd put your training before your living quarters,"she looked at him confused,"wouldn't you?" she asked, "yes" he replied, "but most girls wouldn't" she looked him in the eyes, "I'm not like most girls," she told him so seriously she almost sounded angry."Anyway,"Vegeta started, getting back to the original subject,"you can have the room accross from me, and you can train with me, anyday you like, as long as you've finished your work for that day," he looked at her, "well, you'd better go tell your parents where you are, They'll be worried that because you snuck out," "parent," she interupted, emphasizing the singularity of the word,"my dad is dead," she said her voice cracking from holding back the tears that so often glazed her eyes." Don't cry," he said, and for the first time ever both Nappa, and Katrin, heard sympathy in his voice. "The loss of a parent is one of the few things I can sympathize with," Katrin looked at him and saw sadness in his eyes,"I better go," she said, turning to the door. She walked accross the hall to what Vegeta had designated as her room, walked in and flew out the window, in order to avoid having to go past the guards again. On the flight home, she went slow, avoiding the usual spots where hung out, and for the first time in a long time she let herself cry.

How was that? It was longer, thats good right?

by the way, anyone who happens to be reading this,if you like what I write, but think I don't post often enough, check out Angel Sayain 22's story New Destiny, its really good, It was partial inspiration for my story


End file.
